


#LOVE

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, instagrammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa has a successful instagram account and Jon has to interview her for the magazine he works for.





	#LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jonsa Candy Hearts Event on Tumblr

**Feb. 12 -** #LOVE

_ You can do it, right? _

The words kept on echoing in the back of his mind while he hid his sweating hands in the pockets of his jeans while waiting for Sansa Stark to open her front door. Of course he had said that he could do it. He was not gonna turn down his first official assignment as a journalist. And he for sure wouldn't ruin it because they had asked him him to interview Sansa Stark, the most beautiful instagram personality Jon had ever seen in his entire life. 

"Jon Snow?" Sansa opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She wore her long red hair in a ponytail. Her yellow shirt was a little too short and revealed the naked skin of her belly. Even dressed as a normal and ordinary person she still looked like a reincarnated goddess. "I was already expecting you. You don't mind if I make some pictures to put online, do you?" She shrugged and stepped aside so he could come in. "My bedroom is upstairs. I make my pictures there so I thought we could do the interview over there too. I don't want to bother my parents and siblings anyway." 

Jon opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't want to come out. Sansa Stark, the Sansa Stark, followed by at least a hundred thousand people, wanted him to interview her in her bedroom. He had to act like it was not a big deal. He had to be and stay professional. But he had to admit that Sansa didn't make it any easier than he had hoped it would be.

"Do you wanna drink something?" Sansa cocked her head and Jon quickly shook his. "I have some special tea. I got to test it for a blog. Maybe we can test it together?" 

Jon shook his head again. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to eat and drink anything when she was watching. He had been dreaming about her. He had wondered what it be like to meet her. He had tried to imagine if she could look at him like he wanted to look at her. All of a sudden he was all too aware that he was nothing but a simple journalist with a pair of glasses on his nose and hair that hadn't been washed for way too long. 

"Well, I hope you don't mind I test it myself then. I'll be right back." She walked to the kitchen and came back with a mug filled with a purple or pinkish looking tea. "Let's go upstairs." She started climbing the stairs and Jon followed. 

He kept his head low and tried not to look at her. He didn't want her to think that he only liked her because she was pretty. He liked her because she seemed to be so much more than pretty. 

She was charming and kind. She had the most wonderful smile in the entire universe. She wrote all those clever replies to people who tried to talk her down and she wrote all those nice messages to people who really needed something positive in their life. 

He had never dared to write her a message himself, but he had seen the screenshots of others. And there had been moments when his fingers had typed an entire novel only to delete it again once he had read it over. He had not wanted to bother her with nonsense. He wouldn't be the first guy to like, or maybe even love, her and he for sure wouldn't be the last either. 

"Please, sit down and get started with those questions." Sansa sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the corner of her bedroom. Her bedroom was girlish, clearly the room of a lady. She had pillows in cute colors on her bed and stuffed animals guarding it. On her wall she had posters of pop stars, movie stars. It seemed that after all she was only human and looking up to them like others looked up to her. 

"O yes..." Jon realised it were his first words and he regretted them immediately. "I want to write an article that can inspire young girls and boys to follow their dreams just like you." He knew that the admiration he felt was seeping through, but he didn't think he could put it away completely. 

"Wow!" Sansa crossed her legs and folded her hands around her knee. "You really think I'm inspiring?" 

"Yes, yes you are." Jon stuttered and he took his voice recorder and put it on. "You're very inspiring." He tried to relax a little, but he couldn't swallow all nerves away. "So, how did you start with your instagram account?" He cleared his throat and looked up at Sansa, his glance meeting hers for a short moment. He felt his cheeks heating up and he quickly bent his head again. 

"I just wanted to do something with my creativity. I never knew it would grow this big. I actually was afraid that apart from my family, no one would be really interested in me or my life or the things I like." Sansa's voice sounded soft and it was as if she was singing a delicate song. "Really, I just did something I like and I never thought others would love it this much."

Jon swallowed. "How can't they love you?" He felt the words escaping and his face was now as red as a tomato. "I mean, what's not to like?" 

Sansa paused for a moment. "I could give you an entire list of bad habits. I bite nails. Robb bought me some disgusting stuff to put on it, but it doesn't help much." She grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I talk to my teddy bears. I act like they're real people and I like to make them feel well and happy." 

Jon smiled. "That doesn't sound like a bad habit to me."

"It's childish."

"It's sweet." Jon interrupted her.

"I'm sure that most of my followers would not think like that. They see me as this icon and I try day after day to live up to it. I'm just..." She hesitated. "Maybe you shouldn't publish all this..." She bent her head. "No one wants to hear that their idol is nothing but an ordinary human. I only show the good things online, the things I'm proud of and..." 

Jon quickly turned his recorder off. "Why?" He leaned forward and reached for her hand. "Why only show the good things? No one is perfect and I..." He paused for a moment. "And probably many others wouldn't love you any less because you're only human." He shrugged. "I actually think it will only make them love you more. Because it's nice to admire someone who's out of reach, but it's even nicer when..." 

"When she's within reach?" Sansa cocked her head, but she kept on smiling at him. 

Jon didn't say anything. "I didn't want to..." He stared at his paper with questions. "I didn't mean to..." He shook his head. "I'm hopefully unprofessional."

"It's sweet." Sansa replied and she reached for his hand. "Journalists are only human too, right?" She raised her eyebrows. "Why don't we start again with that interview so you can write your article and the rest of the conversation..." She hesitated for a moment. "Well, we can continue that during our first date, if you want?"

Jon widened his eyes and eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity, he nodded. "That sounds more than perfect."


End file.
